Mr Kirkland
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Alfred always had a creepy feeling about his new neighbor Mr. Kirkland ever since the odd man moved in across the street. But Alfred never actually had the chance to meet the man until one night his mom invites him over to welcome him to the neighborhood. Somehow he and the Englishmen are alone in a room and Alfred sees first hand just how creepy the man really is. AU UKUS
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why you're even bothering to find your old telescope. You haven't used the thing in years since you first got it." Alfred's twin brother Matthew complied as he watched his twin rummage through the bedroom closet.

He heard Alfred laugh from the cluttered room, throwing random objects over his shoulders. Matthew said no more and went back to reading his book.

"Ah-hah!" and the noise of objects and possessions being thrown to the ground stopped as Alfred emerged from the mess he had caused. Grinning ear to ear at his find.

Matthew raised an eyebrow and peeked over his book, observing what his younger twin was to do next. He truly didn't care but Alfred sure seemed intent on finding his old telescope for a reason so surly that boy was up to something.

"See! I told ya I still had it!" Alfred smiled as he began to dust the time-worn object off. Last time he's used it was about 7 years ago when he received it as a gift for Christmas. That night he forced his brother to stay with him as he camped out all night, gazing through his new gift. Matthew thought it was pretty cool at the time but camping out in the middle of December was such a horrible idea. And of course it was Alfred's idea.

The older twin with the darker shade of blue eyes just stared at his brother. It was actually he who had said they still owned it; Alfred was the one who insisted that it was thrown away or stolen. Whenever something of the blonde's went missing, he'd blame it on everyone but himself. Because apparently 'Hero's don't lose stuff.'

"Sure you did Al. So what was it you had in mind to use that with again? Last time I checked, you gave up on becoming an astronaut when you were 10."

He heard Alfred grunt at the comment and grinned.

"Hey, I never said anything about giving up on going into space. I'm just looking at all my other options that life can offer a hero here on Earth. Plus, space has superman to watch out for them."

"I thought Superman protected the Earth?"

"He does both but that's not the point, and this telescope had nothing to do with space. I'm using it as one of my heroic duties here on Earth." Alfred said as he carried the telescope with him over to their window. Matthew curiously watched, as his brother adjusted the scope not up, but straight. Even more curious, he wavy haired teen set his book down and walked to over to the window.

"Uh Al?" he asked slightly confused when he noticed what the scope was pointed directly at.

Alfred was busy adjusting the lenses that would fix the clarity for things not as far as space. He didn't need to look that far, just across the street would do.

"Yeah Mat?" He mumbled.

"Why is it pointed at our new neighbors house?"

"Because Matt… He is what I need to protect Earth from of course." The younger blonde said obviously.

"Uh Mr. Kirkland is an enemy of Earth? What is he an alien or something? No wait; he's secretly Darth Vader isn't he? Good job Al, you've done your planet good." Matthew said sarcastically shaking his head.

Alfred paused and looked up in surprise. "No Mat! Isn't obvious already what he is? Gosh you can't be that slow!"

"Ugh Al I was just kidding with you! Of curse I know our neighbor isn't from space. So what is he that's so bad? I'm pretty sure English people don't really count if that's what you're implying." Matthew snickered leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"You don't really know that about English people…" Alfred mumbled under his breath. "Well I don't really know what he is but I intend on finding out! That's why I will be watching him every night before I go to bed. Soon enough his dark secret will be revealed and the hero will take care of it."

"Al, I'm pretty sure that's called stalking… If you have crush on the guy then that's cool. Just because he makes feel funny doesn't mean he's some monster. Just your teenage hormones acting up." Matthew couldn't help but let out a laugh at the expression on his twin's face.

"Pfft-what! I don't have a crush on Mr. Kirkland! He's like, old and stuff! That would be so gross! He even dresses like an old man for crying out loud! What's with those sweater vest anyways? And those caterpillars he has for eyebrows! Ugh Mat!" Alfred stuttered while he hid to hide a blush that was starting to creep onto his cheeks. He felt grossed out at the thought of that old English man anywhere near him. That guy was really weird and super creepy. A hero's worst enemy!

"Caterpillars for eyebrows, that's actually a good one… But you do realize he's not that much older than us. He's only 23 years old you know?" Matthew shrugged, glancing out the window to the said neighbors darkened home. It did seem odd to the blond that there was never any light coming from the inside of the house. Never once in the 2 months that the man had lived there that he'd seen any lights turned on. Even at night the house just blended right into the night.

"Yeah Matt and we're only 16! He's ancient compared to us! Plus I'm pretty sure that's illegal…." Alfred grunted then stood up once he finished his adjustments. The telescope was positioned directly at Mr. Kirkland's manor like home, and the zoom on it worked perfectly. Now all he needed to do was wait and see what he will catch from that creepy 23 year old man. He'd find out his secrets whether he liked it or not. Hero's always did catch the bad guys after all.

Just then the boys mother yelled both of their names in a voice that alerted them that they are wanted. But as stubborn as Alfred is, he asked _why_ they should come down. Matthew rewarded him with a smack to the back of the head.

"We have a visitor I'd like both you to meet! Now hurry up and come down here please!" Their mother called again but sounded a little more agitated. Probably thanks to Alfred's comment.

The two twins looked at each other knowing it was best to hurry so they raced each other to the door, racing to see who could get down stairs first. Alfred would have won but laughing and looking at his twin from over his shoulder, caused him to slip and tumble-down the stairs. Matthew laughed at his foolishness and leaped over the other blond who landed face first at the bottom of the steps.

"Asshole…" Alfred muttered, picking himself up and limping to catch up. He jogged down the hall and turned the corner a little to quick and smacked right into the back of his twin's head. The blond cupped his noise in pain, from having his noise smacked into something hard twice. Of course Matthew being a hockey player, the hit to him didn't seem to faze him but make him smile.

"Ah fuck!" he whined a loud enough for everyone to here.

His mom spun around and smacked him on the shoulder. "Watch you mouth Alfred while our guest is present!" she growled she turned to their guest with a polite smile. "I'm so sorry that you had to hear that. Please don't think that kind of language is allowed in this house!" She assured.

"It not a problem. We let it slip every now and then without our better judgment. I am assured that you run a very well-mannered house Ms. Edelstein." The man said with his accent dripping off of every word that escaped his pale lips.

Alfred forgot the pain in his nose and froze. It couldn't be he thought. Slowly, he peeked his head from around his twin and paled at what he saw.

Standing there was the very man himself. His creepy neighbor Mr. Kirkland, just standing very posed and well dressed. The light in the room practically shimmered off the man's pale, silky looking skin. His smile was soft and seemed polite but Alfred knew better. It was defiantly the smile of a man who was hiding something dark.

"That is very kind of you to say. Well then, I guess I can introduce you to my other son now that he has gracefully showed up." Ms. Edelstein said and grabbed Alfred by wrist, pulling him out from hiding behind his brother. "This is Alfred, Matthews younger brother by 4 seconds! He can be a handful at times but he truly is a good boy at heart."

"_At heart_?" Alfred mouthed at the words. What exactly did she mean by that? He was good in _and_ out!

The American boy did his best not to look at his guest in the eye, but he could feel the older mans gaze burning into head. He was for sure to find two red marks on the side of his head after he went back upstairs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alfred. I am your new neighbor Arthur Kirkland who moved in across the street." The English man said smoothly, sticking out his hand to the younger boy.

But Alfred kept his gaze elsewhere and acted as if the hand weren't held out to him. Like hell he was going to be touching that creep.

The room was filled with awkward silence as all awaited for Alfred to return the friendly hand. All three just watched the boy with all different expressions. Their mother looked absolutely furious, Matthew biting his tongue from bursting out laughing and then Mr. Kirkland who grinned at the boy amusingly.

"Oh for heaven's sake just shake the man's hand Alfred! Stop this nonsense and be polite!" His mom complained in his ear.

Might as well get it over with Alfred thought as he stuck out his hand shyly and gripped the one of the well-dressed Englishman's.

"Nice to meet you…or whatever…" the teenaged blond said in a nice voice that his mother would say otherwise.

"Indeed it is Alfred." Mr. Kirkland smirked as he held the boy's hand firmly within his own.

Touching the man sent shivers straight down Alfred's spin. There wasn't a hair on his body that wasn't on end right now because of the green-eyed man. His hand was cold as ice and the way that he held his, was a bit too uncomfortable. This guy seriously had some strength for a slim old man.

Alfred was first to pull away and take a step back, eyeing the man as if he'd just seen a ghost. Something for sure was wrong with this creep. Alfred knew it all along and hopefully Matthew sees it too now.

"Hey Al, are you okay?" his twin asked looking him concerned. This brought his mothers attention in and she looked to his sons.

"Oh dear you have a nose bleed honey. How did this happen?" she asked, grabbing her sons cheeks pulling his face close so she could examine it.

"Probably got it from running into Matt's thick skull."

"Or from face planting the floor when you fell down the stairs." Matthew shot back.

"That's enough. You stay here while I'll go find the first aid kit. Matthew would you be kind and help me? It's probably hidden somewhere too high for me to reach thanks to your father." She left down the hall and disappeared around the corner with Matthew close behind.

All Alfred could do was stand there in shock. Did his brother really just leave him alone with this creep!? Once again he could feel those stunning emerald eyes burning holes into the side of his head.

"Listen Mr. Kirkland I don't mean to sound rude, but glaring daggers into my head is. So stopping would be really awesome." The American turned to look at the man and flinched at the look he was being given. The look on his pale face was hard as stone as his nostrils flared ever so slightly to his breathing. Alfred noticed that his eyes weren't on the head, but under his nose right where his blood was following.

The look in the man's eyes made the younger take a step back only to have the older man take a step forward. It continued on like this till Alfred eventually came into contact with the wall on the other side of the room. Nowhere else to run. But why was he running in the first place?

Alfred gulped and laughed nervously as his blood started to reach his top lip and run into the corners of his mouth.

The English man watched and grinned at the frightened look on the younger boys face. "I can help with that you know." he said lowly as he crept closer.

"H-how?" Alfred squeaked, pressing his back into the wall wishing he could just phase right threw it.

"If you hold still." He reached the boy and was pressing his body up against his.

Alfred gasped at the sudden meeting of their two bodies being pressed into one another's. He could feel his face heating up and his hands start to shake. God why was he so nervous? He was a hero not a wimp!

The older gentleman set one hand on the side of Alfred's cheek and leaned his face close into the younger.

"M-Mr. K-Kirkland?" Alfred squeaked out as his he began to feel the breath of Mr. Kirkland on his own. His breath made his face go numb as he shivered again at how cold the man truly was up close.

Without another word, the older man leaned in and swept his tongue slowly under Alfred's nose, licking up the blood that flowed. He smiled as he let his tongue go lower and dance over Alfred's lips and in between the corners of his mouth, getting any drop of red liquid that warmly rolled on the boy's skin.

Alfred was frozen in place as his neighbor was literally licking up his blood. He felt his pulse quicken and was afraid that would cause even more blood to leak from his nose. The others tongue was cold and hard against his lips, even as it dipped softly and shortly into his mouth. He didn't even notice that he had stopped breathing till the pale man pulled away and he let out a gasp of air.

"We couldn't find any gauze so I just got you some toilet paper-Al?" Matthew then came into the room and paused at the sight of his twin. "You okay?"

"W-what?" he squeaked looking at his brother then to his neighbor who was somehow already across the room. Alfred narrowed his eyes at him while he was given a wink in return.

"Hey what happened to your bloody nose? Oh god Al, did you wipe it off on your shirt again? You know that it stains your clothes!" the older twin went to his brother and started inspecting his shirt, looking for any red marks.

"What? No uh it was-"

Then a coughing came from the door and the two brothers looked up in surprise.

Their neighbor had his hand on the door knob and a hat already on his sandy blond hair. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I must get going. Please tell your mother that I thanked her for her invite and that I wish her well." He smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. This time both the boys got shivers at the sight.

The grown man opened the door to let himself out but stopped when halfway out the door, looking back to Alfred. "It was nice meeting you today Alfred, though I do hope you are more careful with yourself or else you might be getting us both in trouble." Mr. Kirkland gave him a grin and winked one last time to the boy then shut the door behind him.

Out of instinct, Alfred bolted forward and locked the door behind the man who had just assaulted him.

Matthew crept forward and resting a hand on his brothers shaken shoulder. "What the hell was that all about Al?"

Alfred didn't answer his brother and bolted up the stair, passing his mother as he did.

"Oh! I found the first aid kit! Alfred?" she stared at her son as he disappeared into his room, slamming the door shut. "Just what was that about? And where did Mr. Kirkland go?"

But Matthew just shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue was just happened to cause his brother to act up like he did, but he had a pretty good feeling who had caused it.

Alfred slammed his door shut and ran over to his telescope. He kneeled down and peeked through his old scope and adjusted the lens to see more clearly.

"Where are you…" he turned the device to every window on the Mr. Kirkland's house, looking for any type of movement what so ever but it was hard to see with it so damn dark in the guys house. Just then he noticed the movement of something from the upstairs window. Alfred felt his heart pick up and his hand's shake. God he was so nervous for some reason. He wasn't near the man anymore so why was he so scared? Then there was another movement as something stood behind the glass of his neighbors up stairs window. A pair of glowing green eyes was the first thing he saw before Alfred could make out the shape of a body. Mr. Kirkland stood at his window staring directly into Alfred's room and into his telescope, smirking.

"Al!"

Alfred screamed in surprise when his brother kicked the door wide open, turning on the lights screaming at him. In shock, he wacked his telescope and it went crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"dammit Mat! Turn the lights off! Hurry!" Alfred threw himself to the ground and did an army crawl over to his brother.

His brother flipped the lights back off and fell to the ground with his brother when he was tugged at. "What are you doing!? What the hell is going on?" Matthew hissed.

"I was spying on the old mans house! I told you so, I told you so that Mr. creepy ass Kirkland was hiding something! I knew it all along!"

"What are you talking about? Does this have to do with what he said to you? What did he mean by you and him both getting in trouble? Did he hurt you?" Now Matthew was concerned for his twin.

"No, No he didn't hurt me but damn I bet he was planning on it! Go look through my telescope! He's there and he saw me! Shit I don't know what to do Mat!" Alfred panicked and crawled back to his scope and set it up for his brother, once done he ducked back down and motioned for his brother to look through.

Matthew crawled over and sat up to peer into the old telescope and see the mysterious Englishman for himself. He slowly adjusted the lens and moved the scope around.

Alfred was biting his fingernails as he nervously watched and waited for the same reaction that he had expressed. But his twin showed no sign of fear but instead confusion.

"So? What do you see? Glowing green eyes right?" He asked almost hopeful that what he saw was real and he wasn't seeing things.

Matthew sighed and backed away shaking his head. "Nothing. Just the same dark and empty looking house as always. Are you sure you saw him?" He asked sitting down next to his brother.

"I'm positive! Here, let me look." The younger one climbed over him and peeked through the lens to see for him self. But after scanning the house up and down over and over, he couldn't find a thing.

He backed away and sunk to the ground next to his twin brother. "M-maybe I was just seeing things…" he mumbled and rest his head on the others shoulder.

"It's late so maybe your eyes are just playing tricks on you? We should probably go to bed now." The older one grabbed his brother by the hand and led him to his bed. They both lay down and Alfred curled up into his warm older brother. Warmth. Much better than anything cold and hard he thought. He much preferred this.

They laid in silence for a while just enjoying each other's presence and heat. Being this close to your twin always calmed the two blonds. They slept in different beds but much preferred sharing one together.

"Hey Mattie?" Alfred rarely used that name for his brother, only when he was in his emotions or something scared him.

"Yeah?" he whispered softly back.

He waited as Alfred went silent for a couple more minutes. He said nothing and waited patiently in the dark of their room.

"Never mind… I'll tell you tomorrow morning if I still remember..." Alfred hummed and then snuggled into the others warm chest.

"Okay. Just get some sleep Al." He watched Alfred fall asleep and pulled the covers up around them both. With his twin sleeping protectively in his arms, Matthew looked up and stared at the house across the street from their window. For some reason he couldn't look away from it. As if something would happen if he did. He didn't know what, but the thought haunted him to no ends. So for the rest of the night Matthew didn't sleep a wink as he glared at the dark and chilling home of Mr. Kirkland.

* * *

**AN:** To be honest I don't really know if I'm going to continue this or just let it end there. I just had the idea and typed it up before it disappeared. Sorry and errors because I typed this fast and didn't really read it over. I will though in the future. and its up to you to decide what Arthur is.


	2. Chapter 2: The Apple

"No, no, no, and no!" Alfred howled at his mother when she had told her two sons that she had invited their shadowy neighbor Mr. Kirkland over for dinner that evening. Matthew froze at her words momentarily but continued eating his cereal and took the invitation more calmly than his twin.

Their mother rolled her eyes at her boy's objection while she continued pouring her morning cup of coffee. "I really don't see what you have against the man Alfred? He truly is a nice man and I think having him over will be a wonderful way of getting to know him better." She smiled while taking a sip of her coffee that she begged would help wake her up.

"But we all shook hands and met yesterday!? Isn't that enough!?" Alfred demanded.

"Well, most of us shook his hand." Matthew muttered while taking another spoon full of cereal, smiling when his twin cast him a warning glare.

"Alfred." Their mother said, setting her coffee on the kitchen island. "I think out of all of us that it is you who has to be more willing for this. The way you acted in front of him was immature and embarrassing for us all. Tonight you will on your best behavior and treat him with respect."

"Respect my ass…" Alfred mumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Do I make myself clear?" she demanded. Matthew gave his brother a look that told him to knock it off already and listen to their mom.

Alfred rolled his eyes at them both. "Yes, yes! I'll be on my best behavior and all okay? Ughh, but I'm not sitting next to him or else I'm eating in my room." He groaned before getting up from his chair and putting his full bowl of cereal in the sink to wash it all down. He completely lost his appetite as soon as his mom muttered the name of the man across the street. Later on in the day he'd probably regret not eating but at the moment he couldn't eat a thing if he tried.

"You may have to if you keep that act up." She mumbled into her cup before leaving the room to go and get ready for work. Their mother worked at the town's art gallery as any job that she pleases thanks to her husband, Mr. Edelstein, who owned the gallery. Most of the time she preferred giving tours and decided what art is be hung and what not. She loved her job very much but not as of late since her husband was not there with her. The boy's father was across seas on a business trip, looking for works of art to be bought and brought home with him to hang in his gallery. Mrs. Edelstein insisted that she was fine, but her boys could tell that she missed her love very much while he was gone.

Alfred was standing by the front door with his arms crossed and head against the wall. His morning was not going as smoothly as he would have liked but when did it ever? Getting horrible news, going to school, and coming home to a freaky old man siting at your kitchen table and eating _your_ food. His stomach started turning with the thought of what happened the previous night with his British neighbor. The way he eyed him was wrong… He eyed him like a piece of meat and pretty much treated him as much when he licked his face clean of blood. That night he fell asleep in his brother's arms because he was so shook up about the event to be alone.

Mr. Kirkland didn't just terrify him, but _horrified_ him to no ends. The man's green eyes would burn themselves onto your skin while he smirked at his claim. And that's what Alfred felt like, a claim waiting to happen. There was nowhere he could hide. Mr. Kirkland was going to do something to him and Alfred could just feel it in his bones. What was he going to do…?

"Alfred." A hand reached out and touched him on the shoulder.

"Pedophile!" Alfred screamed and karate the chopped the hand as he spun around and continued in his assault.

"Alfred! It's just me! Stop would ya!?" Matthew yelled and slugged his brother right in the stomach in anger. His twin gripped his stomach and bent over, gasping for air because it was knocked right out of him.

"Damn… you…" he hissed.

Matthew rolled his eyes and slung an arm over his brother's chest to help the other blonde up properly. He didn't mean to hit his brother as hard as he did but at least it stopped him from whacking him like an old woman would do with her purse.

As soon as they said their goodbyes to their mom they together left their house and started making their way down the street to their bus stop. It wasn't that far from their house but it was enough to annoy Alfred and have him complain about it everyday no matter how times he repeated the action.

Matthew had his hands in his pockets and eyed his brother every so often as they walked. He thought that Alfred looked exhausted. Bags were under his eyes and he slouched his back over when he walked. Punching him in the stomach was starting to make the slightly older twin feel guilty and regret the playful beating.

Coughing to clear the silence, Matthew nudged his brother's arm sympathetically. "You've been quiet since we left. Everything all right?" he asked. Alfred didn't look at him but he grinned and snorted before stopping in the middle of the road.

"Matt… You don't think I'm crazy about Mr. Kirkland, do you?" his blue eyes looked weak as he eyed his brother soundlessly.

The question caught Matthew off guard but he answered it in the kindest method that he could think of on the spot. "Not crazy, just uh faultily swayed."

"I'm what?"

"Look, I know you think Mr. Kirkland is some horrible being but maybe he isn't? I too think he is a little odd but there are people out there like that. Maybe the man just doesn't get a lot of social interaction like us so he is awkward around people, orrr-"

"-It's a British thing?" Alfred cut in and grinned.

Matthew smiled that his brother was at least listening to him and that he was well enough to joke. "Sure. Maybe it's a British thing." He knew it wasn't in anyway that, but whatever floated his brothers boat, floated his too.

"Now come on bro, we gotta catch that bus or else mom will be pissed if she has to drive us again!" they laughed about it before both sprinting in a mad dash to see who could reach the end of the street first.

Matthew had won the race but Alfred called him for foul play he took his glasses from him and ran ahead. His twin reached the bus stop in a breathing mess while Alfred ran full speed past the spot where they were about to stop and kept on going down the road instinctively. Matthew watched and nearly fell over from laughing so hard till he remembered that his brother was running blind and on a road where there were cars. He sprinted after his brother and hauled him back as he yelled in his ear about almost dying.

Finally the bus had come and the twins took their seats next to one another. Alfred chose to sit next to the window and made his brother sit on the outside and have everyone's backpack whack him as they passed down the aisle. The doors shut and the old buses engine spurted before growling and jerking forward before finally driving off and onto the next destination. Alfred had his glasses back on and could see far better as he watched the houses pass by in a blur. When it came time to pass Mr. Kirkland's house, Alfred couldn't convince himself to look away.

Alfred nervously stared at the luxurious old-fashioned home in horror and awe. He had to admit it was a rather nice home compared to the others in their neighborhood but he wouldn't dare take a step inside for any amount of money.

The home looked empty for none of the lights were on (no surprise) and the usual black BMW was missing out of the driveway for the first time as far back as the American could remember because it was usually there every morning he passed. Though Alfred just assumed the man had gone to work like any other young man would.

**~.~**

The boys arrived at school and went their separate ways to their classes. Alfred and his brother were both in the 10th grade at their high school. Not old enough to be considered upper classmen, but the two counted the days till they were. The school was fairly small with each classroom having 13 students or even less in some of the boy's classes.

Because Matthew and Alfred were brothers, the two were not allowed to have any classes together because of some imprudent rule that their mother would call and complain about every year about. At first they were quite upset about not having any classes together but they realized after a few weeks that being apart really wasn't all bad. They were able to meet to new friends and try things that the other wouldn't usually want to participate in. Because of this, Alfred met a new transfer student all the way from Japan named Kiku. The two hit it off on the first day and became best friends ever since.

Alfred walked into his first class and plopped down next to Kiku who was reading something in the desk next to him. He looked up from his book and smiled at his blond American friend. "Good morning Alfred-san. You ready for the test today?"

"The whaa?" Alfred yawned.

"The teacher told us last class. You forgot, didn't you?" Kiku smirked.

"Yeah but how couldn't I? I've had so much shit going on that I don't even remember what I ate for breakfast this morning!" just then the blonde's stomach growled and both him and Kiku looked down at it.

"Scratch that… I just remembered that I ate nothing. And my stomach remembers also." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his stomach to keep it from growling louder.

"You always eat breakfast. Not have time this morning?"

"Nahh, just lost my appetite is all. I will regain it before lunch in no time." He grinned pompously.

Kiku watched and curiously thought what could ever make the blond ever loose his will to eat. It must have been something pretty horrible for the American to want nothing in his never-ending stomach.

"So Alfred, what was it that made you loose your appetite?"

"Okay I know you probably wont believe me but last night-"

Just then their teacher called out for the class to be silent and turned his gaze on Alfred grimly. "Mr. Jones, may you please make your way to my desk. Something has been dropped off for you."

"Uh sure." He looked at his friend for a moment then stood to pass by the rows of his fellow students to make his way to the front of the class with the waiting teacher. He stopped at the end of the wooden desk and eyed a couple of items on it before looking the elderly man in the eyes. He always hated looking his teachers in the eye. It felt like they were judging you and if you made one slip your grade is pretty much doomed.

"This was dropped off at the front office for you this morning. There is a note on it that is addressed to you." The man pulled out a box from one of his steel drawers and placed a little white box with a red ribbon tied nicely around it as a seal.

Alfred gulped at the sight of it. Something about it felt wrong and he didn't want to take it from his teacher's hands.

"Well, take it now young man. It was sent to you." He pushed the item at the blonde who almost dropped it several times from trying to handle it when it almost fell. He heard thudding from inside the box as it flipped around in his grasp.

Alfred held it far away from his body as possible as if it were a bomb that was glued to his palms. "Do you know who dropped it off?"

The old man perched his lips and narrowed his eyes at the thought but he just shook his head after a moment of laziness. "Nope. Just arrived in my mailbox in the front office that was addressed to my class. Now sit please so class can begin."

Alfred nodded his head in agreement and went to sit back in his seat. He placed the box in the middle of his desk and just stared at. He didn't want to open it and if he did, then something bad was sure to happen. What it was filled with anyways? Snakes? Or maybe it was filled with spiders as someone's cruel prank? But was it even from somebody in this school? A flicker of a certain someone flashed into his head but he shook it free before the cold memories could surface.

Kiku looked at the box the same way Alfred was. The little white box had an odd feeling about it and he felt the urge to toss it out the nearest window.

"What do you have there?"

"I don't know…" Alfred mumbled in response to his friend's question. Finally agreeing that he might as well open the damn thing already, he reached for the ribbon that fell apart in one lax pull of the strings end. A little note came falling from the ribbons mess and lay atop them. He reached for it and caressed it with his fingers. It was a slim white little piece of paper.

He flipped it over and saw writing on the other side in very beautiful cursive. It made him feel almost important that someone of this proficiency would take time to write to him.

"What does it say Alfred-san?" Kiku asked as he eyed it, not wanting to touch the card or any piece of the gift.

_Dearest Alfred,_

_A growing boy should never skip a meal. _

Alfred let the card slip in-between his fingers and ignored as it fell between the desk and onto the floor. Someone knew that he skipped breakfast that morning. It couldn't have been Matthew because although his brother in deed has nice handwriting; it was horrible in comparison to this. His mother perhaps? She plenty of times watched him skip a meal ad never once sent him food from home to school. This was someone else who had known about his morning events. But who? He glanced at Kiku for moment and doubted that his Japanese friend could have called someone to send him food in the seconds after he told him.

Slowly, Alfred lifted the lid and set it down on his desk next to the pretty red ribbons. He put his hand into the box as if it were going to slice his hand like he had seen in the movie SAW with Kiku.

"What is it?" kiku asked.

Alfred pulled the ruby object out and held it in both hands delicately. "An Apple…"

The ruby fruit gleamed at him and beckoned him to take a bite of it. His mouth began to water and the apples indulgent smell drifted to his noise. It was beautiful and he bet it tasted just as marvelous as it looked.

He brought the apple to lips and let it his tongue dance on his smooth spotless skin. He wanted to bit into it and let the sugary water flow into his dry mouth and stream down his neck in satisfactory. Not caring whom it can from, he opened his mouth for that one incredible bite.

"No!" kiku slapped the apple from Alfred's hands and sent it rolling along the floor under desks and passing around shoes to not be demolished.

Alfred froze with his hands still in front of his face as if there was still an object held there. What was he about to do? Was he actually about to eat an apple gifted from a complete stranger?

"Alfred-san? You ok?" Alfred looked at his friend and Kiku noticed how scared the other boy gazed. "Who sent you that apple? Do you know?" he asked again but with more aggression.

The American just shook his head as a reply and danced his eyes on the apple still rolling around the room. "I don't know… I honestly don't know…"

The Japanese boy frowned and watched the apple finally stop it's rolling and come to a stand still in the corner of the room in the dark, as if it were hiding. Its bloody skin was shining even from the distance that it set its self from the two boys. Kiku thought about picking git up and disposing it himself but something in his head just told him to not touch it and let it be and the same went for Alfred. He couldn't let his friend touch the apple or anything sent from an anonymous stranger like that. He didn't know who sent it but it reeked of evil and was determined to spill its evil upon Alfred as well.

**~.~**

Alfred was lying in bed that evening after school had finally ended. His brother was on the other side of the room reading some Hockey magazine to himself while he just cuddled his pillow close to his body. All day long he had one thing on his mind, the apple. A gift sent from a stranger specifically to him. The note itself made him feel even more insecure about his beliefs that someone or something was out to get him. The way Kiku had acted towards the gift was the weirdest thing for Japanese boy to do when he was usually well-preserved and respected things that belonged to others. So what about the apple made him go from tranquil and cool to outrageous in a matter of seconds?

The rest of the school day was filled with Kiku asking Alfred none stop questions about the gift and its donor when the blonde knew just as little about it as Kiku did. It didn't help matters for Alfred when every few minutes his friend would ask of the apple when he was trying so damn hard to just forget about it. With the ruby fruit on his mind all day long and curiosity for its sweet watery taste at a never-ending high, Alfred had snuck back into the classroom and retrieved the apple to hide away in his bag secretly. He was more than surprised to find the fruit in the same spot where it had rolled and seemed as clean as when it did before being taken out of his bundle.

Matthew looked over at his brother from his magazine and noticed the weird gaze Alfred had fixed on the ceiling above him. He paused to put his magazine down and made a coughing noise to gain the others attention. "You're usually this quite when your either sleeping or sick, so what's up?" Matthew asked.

Alfred didn't feel like smiling but he knew he better had to please his twin. "Nah dude, I'm just day dreaming is all. You can go back to reading about moose or whatever."

"Is hockey Alfred. How does that even relate to moose? You know what, never mind." The older twin sighed as he stood up to toss the magazine into his large collection by the foot of his bed. "So you ready for Mr. Kirkland to come over tonight?"

Alfred just scuffed and rolled over to face the wall, not wanted to meet the cocky glare on his brother's face.

"Oh come on Al, it will only be for a couple of hours. 3 at the most and the man will be on his way."

"3 hours too many…" the younger twin mumbled into his pillow that he still held close to his chest. Matthew laughed and sat at the end of his bed.

"I promise there won't be a single moment where the two of you will be alone. You have mom and I will you remember? It's not like the guy will try anything on you like you said he did last time?" Yes, Alfred had told his brother of what Mr. Kirkland did to him the he had a pretty hard time believing it because it just sounded so fake for something like that to come from the British man.

Alfred groaned and sat up to face his brother who was smiling confidently at him. "First of all, that was all true! The man is a total creep! And secondly, you sure as hell wont dare leave me alone with him again!" he ordered, raising his voice as he spoke.

"You have my word Al. And a twin never breaks a promise to his twin." They both smiled at each other with the corny but true oath as Alfred let it sink in that his night may be ok after all.

"Alfred! Matthew! Come down stairs please and help me set the table!" their mother yelled from below to her hidden away sons.

Mathew was first to stand and held his hand out to assist his brother who stayed spotted on the bed. "You coming? Might as well get this over with Al."

"I need to change first but I promise to come down. Tell mom ill be there in a second." Matthew nodded and left the room to give Alfred his privacy in changing attire.

Not even a second that his twin shut the bedroom door, Alfred sprung up from his bed in a flash and darted to his backpack that he had placed on top of his and Matthews shared desk. Picking up his Avenger themed bag, he carried it with him to his bed where he sat him and his bag down. Alfred could feel his nerves on edge as he eyed the back intensely and slowing pulled the zipper open enough to fit his hand in. The way he felt about this was similar how he felt when he snuck out one night to play manhunt when his mom told him. Of course being the awesome hero he was he didn't get caught, but he was unsure about troubles that apple may bring him.

Would Kiku be mad at him for going behind his back and doing the very thing that he had told him _not_ to do? But how would he know about it anyways?

Alfred reached into his bag and shivered as his fingertips can in contact with the fruits smooth skin. It sent shivers up his arm and down his spin. His mouth watered the closer he brought the apple out of his bag and up to his face.

Holding the crimson apple preciously cupped in his hands, Alfred closed his eyes and let his teeth sink into the rich harvest gift that had plagued his mind since he'd first laid eyes on it.

* * *

**AN:** No Alfred don't do it! Ahh too late.. Hopefully this won't effect your dinner date-i mean party with Mr. Kirkland...


	3. Chapter 3: Hungry for more?

Cold hands caressed smoothly up and down warm tan skin to make their touches feel possessive and knowingly. Slim long fingers pressed their tips down to massage the soft skin, occasionally letting their nails dip lower and leave behind a trail of faint red lines as they glided up and down their body.

"Does it feel good when I touch your flesh like this? Do you shiver in pleasure or from fear?" The man asked as he held the person's hips firmly in his grasp before sliding them up to feel their small rib cage.

"Ah..." Alfred whimpered when the large slim hands glided up his thin torso, slightly scrapping along his bare chest. "Good... So good when you touch." He guiltily confessed.

The person grinned at the nude young boy as he eyed him hungrily up and down. Adoring the prey that was laid out so willingly before him on the bed.

Alfred bit his upper lip to hold in a moan when one of his nipples was softly grazed over. The slight touch caused them both to perk up and wait for that enjoyable feeling of being teased again. God he wanted to be touched more. To have those hard smooth hands glaze over his hips and dips in between his thighs. He wanted the man's touches. He wanted his affection to be poured onto him as he let it all sink in through his quivering skin.

"More...please touch me more?" The American pleaded in a hushed voice as though nervous of his own question but meaning his words. God he wanted it... He wanted him...

The man hummed at the adorable pleads before bowing his head to let his pale lips skim along the youngers ear. "Give your all to me, Alfred. Let me consume you whole."

Alfred whimpered at his dominating tone, sending a vibrating shiver down his spine. His body was on a thin wire that could snap at any second from the encouraging bliss he was receiving. But his bliss shattered when Alfred felt the man bite into the skin above his collarbone. He cried out in miserable pain as he felt the man whom had once been giving him so much pleasure, was now tearing into his flesh with his sharpened teeth.

The boy panicked, those caressing hands were now pinning him down and he was helpless to the painful attack. Alfred closed his eyelids when tears started to spill from his blue eyes that reflected fear.

"Stop!" Alfred cried when he couldn't hold back sobbing. "P-please stop." And to the blondes relief and prays, it finally did.

The man with blood stained lips lifted his head slowly to stare down at his victim, blood dripping from the tips of his sandy hair. Alfred gulped and tried to struggle his arms free but it was no use. He was under the mercy of this man now and his life depended on it.

With nothing else to do in attempt to survive, Alfred cried softly to himself. Biting his lips and looking off to his left, avoiding making eye contact with the torn flesh on his right.

The man frowned and dipped his head to be inches from the Americans face. Alfred responded back by trying to scout his head away, fearful his face will be next to be ripped apart. He held his breath for the next part of his torment but what happened next surprised him and slightly feared him as well.

The bloody faced man started hushing the crying younger under him as he licked up the escaped tears on his cheeks. "Hush now love. Please don't cry." The man whispered as he continued his cleaning of Alfred's swollen cheeks and eyes with his red stained kisses.

Alfred started breathing slowly and let the man do as he was, scared one move could result in suffering.

"Don't fear me. You don't need to fear me." He muttered continuously with his lips skimming against Alfred's flushed face. "I won't harm you. I won't ever harm you."

If biting into his chest wasn't harming him, then what the hell did this man consider harmful? Alfred started struggling more at the worried thought but the man responded quickly back tightening his grip on the boys shoulders.

"Shhh poppet. Don't fret." It was then it finally hit Alfred who was the one touching him, tormenting him, embracing him. No... Impossible...

Alfred turned his head and was met with two pools of slithering green. He shook his head back and forth in denial at the realization. Why was he touching him? When did he let that happen?

Mr. Kirkland smiled, reveling his white teeth now stained in his own very crimson blood. "Mine and mine alone." He leaned in and started lapping his tongue along Alfred's smooth neck, enjoying the feeling of his blood pulsing under the skin.

"No..." Alfred gasped. That will not be his fate! "G-get off me! I said get off!" He began thrashing more violently as though his life depended on it which it probably did. "Let go! Help! Someone please help!" He had to free himself. He had to escape and warn others and most importantly, save himself.

This time the American was able to free one arm and yanked his other free and went rolling to the edge if the bed. He looked down and saw nothing but blackness. He gulped at the never-ending fall but it was a risk he would rather take than being in the clutches of his deranged neighbor.

He looked over and saw the older man chuckling in delight at the turn of events. "You can't escape me. You can never escape." Then he lunged at Alfred with his nails extended out like a predator closing in on its pray. But it was too late because the young American had already jumped into the darkness.

_**THUD**_

Alfred immediately shot open his eyes when his body came into contact with something hard. He frowned in pain, closing his eyes and rolling onto his side to relive pain from his back "What in the hell..." He muttered, blinking a couple of times to adjust to his surroundings. Where were his glasses? Ignoring the throbbing pain on the back of his head, he sat up and shuffled his hands around on the floor.

There was the sound of something thin and fragile hitting the ground and Alfred froze. Feeling closer he grabbed the arms of his glasses and placed them on his head, squinting his eyes into the leans that made images blurry.

"Ah crap." He whined to himself. His glasses were broken and he was positive of that from having his room displayed in cracks.

Standing up, he placed his glasses on what he assumed was his night dresser. It could be Matt's but honestly he didn't cares at this point. Squinting his eyes around he could make out that he was still inside his room. A wave of relief washed over him for some reason and he had a feeling it had to do with his dream. Though he was having a hard time at the moment remembering it. Just trying to recall the events made his stomach turn and right shoulder side hurt for some odd reason.

There was a soft knock on the door and Alfred what he believed to see was his twin, Matthew.

"Uh, you okay up here Al? Mom and I heard a loud bang come from our room." The older twins eyes scanned his brother up and done questionably. "Were you just asleep? Because you look horrible."

Alfred couldn't tell if his brother was smiling or not but either way he was still an ass for that comment. "Funny Matt, because I was going to ask you the same thing. Weird right? Must be a twin thing." He mumbled sarcastically as he walked by his brother with one hand on the wall for assurance.

Matthew was about to shoot something right back in defense but he noticed the odd actions Alfred was displaying. He smirked and hitched an arm around his shoulders for further support. "Break your glasses again eh?" Alfred rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Mom is so going to be pissed." He smiled shaking his head. Glasses for their family weren't cheap. Him, Alfred, and their father both wore glasses in the family. Out of all three of them, Alfred's eyes had to be the worst. He literally couldn't go out in public without people assuming he was a blind man who lost his dog.

Once Matthew came to give his brother his spare glasses because somehow broke his normal ones, and found a little Boy Scout walking Alfred around by the arm. Matthew thought it was so adorably hilarious that he had to take a picture of the two. Even though Alfred wasn't smiling, him and the excited Boy Scout made an excellent background for his phone for a couple of months. Now it only popped up when his twin called, but Alfred didn't have to know that.

They reached the first floor together after a series of yelling and attempted tripping on the stairs of one another. Alfred no longer was holding on to his brother for dear life and causally leaned against the fridge, staring at either his mother or their houseplant. He couldn't really tell the difference with his eyesight at the moment.

Mrs. Edelstein looked up from her vegetable cutting to see one of her sons smiling and the other glaring at a plant. "Alfred dear?" She questioned to her son with concern in her sweet voice.

Alfred heard Matthew laughing from somewhere and wished he could see where he was so he could punch him. The blond turned to his real mother and smiled nervously. "Uh hey mom. I kinda-sorta-maybe need another new pair of glasses." He shuttered when he heard the sound of her knife being slammed on the kitchen counter.

"Another pair!? Alfred F. Edelstein! This will be the fifth pair in two months! What's wrong with your spares?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her white apron.

This time Matthew thought he would answer that question, "Those were his spares. He broke his usual pair at school, took a dodge ball right to the face." He snickered.

Alfred shot an angry look at his twin or either the plant. "You were the one who threw it ass hole! Plus, that clearly is against the rules of dodge ball!" He yelled back pointing his finger at him or the plant again. He really wished he wasting yelling at a damn plant.

"Rules? What rules!?" He scuffed, crossing his arms over his red hoodie he bought while at a hockey game in Canada.

"Uh only the five official rules of the game idiot! Dodge, duck, dive, dip, and dodge!"

Matthew laughed out loud and shook his head in disbelief. "Those are the stupidest rules I've ever heard! Plus you said dodge twice and _you_ were the one who didn't even follow them you numbskull."

Alfred's face turned a dark shade of red before he felt his fist clenching and shaking. "Ok, you listen here pancake boy! I'm-"

His speech was cut off when the houses doorbell chimed loudly throughout the open kitchen. Matthew grinned victoriously, their mother smiled happily with excitement, and Alfred was already running his hand along the wall to find the nearest exit.

Their mother clapped her hands together and gleamed at her sons. "Oh he's here and just on time! What a gentleman indeed!" She dusted off her apron with her hands and went to meet their guest at the door but stopped midway, catching sight of Alfred already nearing the front door. "How nice of you Alfred to want and greet him first! Let him in and bring him into the dinning room where we will be eating." She returned to her cooking to put on the final touches before being served.

Alfred froze at his moms words while in the hallway. He could have sworn he was walking to the back of the house... Groaning in defeat, he slid his hands slowly along the tan painted walls to make his dreadful way to the door.

A thought crossed his mind that he could slip up the staircase silently, but climbing the winding wooden stairs on his own might not be the greatest choice of escape. Maybe slipping into the basement? But once again, the stairs. "Ugh fuck me." He muttered under his breath when he finally reached the door.

Whenever without his glasses Alfred always thought he gained a sixth sense. His poor eyesight would increase his ability to feel the aura around him. And whatever was behind that wooden door was definitely something Alfred didn't want to let into his house. He practically leaped out of his socks when the knocking came again from the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath in, Alfred clutched the gold door handle and pulled it wide open. Ad he did, he let himself hid behind the door so the intruder would be welcomed by no one by an empty hall.

Alfred stood behind the door looking for any sign of movements with his poor vision. He could here his brother and mom moving about the kitchen somewhere in the background but no noises came from the doorstep. Though that stomach turning feeling was still there so the man still had to be near.

"Um hello?" The American asked cautiously, leaning around the door to squint at the open nighttime air. As dark as it was outside, there was no close movement coming from his front porch. Alfred smiled at that. Maybe the old man went home because he forgot to feed his million cats or whatever. Alfred grinned as more amusing thoughts about his neighbor were being made up in his mind.

Not wanting to hold the door open in case the man returned, Alfred sealed it shut and made sure to turn all the locks. But for some odd reason that uncomfortable aura still filled the air. Maybe it was just lingering in the air till thinned out, Alfred thought casually.

"Hello Alfred." Someone whispered into the blonds ear, giving him goose bumps all around. But before the younger could respond to what was happening he was being spun around and having his back shoved up against the door. Alfred grunted at that for his back and head still ached from having his fall from his bed not so long ago.

The blonde was certainly startled by the sudden attack as he narrowed his eyes around for answers. He got it though when his poor gaze met the sight of green. He then heard chuckling coming from his attacker and that worried him more how weak he must appear at the moment.

"Mr. Kirkland..." He breathed, still in a state if shock. Hands were then being placed on both sides if his face, cupping his cheeks sincerely.

"It's nice to see you too love. Have you missed me?" The older and British man asked amusingly.

Alfred could have laughed out loud at that. "As if I would miss some creeper like you asshole."

The man tsked the boy for his use of profanity before leaning in close to press his nose on the Americans forehead because he was the older and taller one. "I can't say that doesn't disappoint me Alfred, but have I at least been dreamt about?" He curled a smile on his pale lips when he heard Alfred gasp.  
"Ah, so I have?"

Alfred felt his neighbor kiss him softly atop his forehead before pulling away.

Everything that he had forgotten from his dream was now all at once re-entering his head. His face reddened with the memory of his much older neighbor running his slim hands up and down his nude body possessively. But the worst of it all was when he was bitten into almost savagely. Alfred could feel his stomach turning at the almost real pain he had felt. His knees shook so he held on to the door behind him for support. What the hell was wrong with him? Why would he dream of the man so intimately if he hated him so? What could have caused them?

Mr. Kirkland was watching the shell-shocked blonde dwell on his memories of his dream. The look of terror on his face and in those magnificent sapphire eyes where positively brilliant. He would be lying to himself if he didn't want to ravage the boy right there that very second in the own comfort of his home.

Just then Ms. Edelstein entered the room to see what the hold up was with the two. She caught sight Mr. Kirkland helping her son to his feet and supporting his weight. "Oh my goodness! Did he take a fall?" She rushed over to the two and helped by lifting Alfred's arm on his left side.

Mr. Kirkland nodded and looked at the boy with concern. "The poor lad struck himself with the door while letting me in. I am sorry for I can't help to be the cause of this." He apologized.

The women shook her head to his response as they set her son onto the living room couch. "Goodness no! The boy just lost his glasses and is a blind bat without them. He must have opened it and smacked himself because of it. Please don't go blaming yourself Mr. Kirkland." She confessed, standing back up to shake her head at her abused son. She was really going to have to consider contacts for the boy if he continues to break his glasses. He has rejected it before but if the money was coming out of her pocket then he didn't have much of a choice.

The British gentleman smiled kindly and shook his head at the women. "That's quite a shame. A brother of mind had the same problem. Poor lad can't go down the lane without a trip up." He laughed softly at the story.

Alfred opened his eyes and found himself on his couch. He didn't know how or when he got there, but he was glad when he felt he wasn't alone anymore. He weakly glanced at his mother who was laughing along with probably some non-funny joke that was being shared. He knew his neighbor was still near by the dark feeling in the air and the black blob with gleaming emerald eyes standing over him.

The American felt extremely uncomfortable being under the man in the state he was, so he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge. This caught his mother attention so she leaned down to comfort her boy. "Is your head bothering you? Would you like me to go get you some water and a pill?" She sat up to leave but Alfred quickly reached out and grabbed her green dress to stop her.

"No. J-just help me up. I'm fine mom." He assured her just as he sensed his twin also enter the room.

Matthew looked upon the scene to see his dizzy state brother pleading to their mother and their neighbor harboring close by them. He eyed the foreign man for moment before he looked up and the two made eye contact. Matthew blushed and turned away quickly and focused all his attention on his twin.

Ms. Edelstein looked up to see her son and motioned him over with her hand. "Can you take your brother to be seated at the table? I don't want him bumping into something else and hurting himself again."

"Again? What happened?" He asked

But this time their neighbor answered. "The lad took a hit to the head. Almost knocked him self out."

Matthew raised an eyebrow questionably and turned to his brother. He searched his face for any red marks from being hit but there was nothing, though his face did seem oddly pale. He looked back at the older man and saw how he was staring at his brother who was squinting his eyes in the other direction. Something in him snapped and he suddenly felt the need to protect his twin.

"Come on Al. Lets go get you something to eat." He stood in front of Mr. Kirkland, trying to block his gaze that was targeting his brother. He reached out and grabbed Alfred on the wrist before pulling him upwards from the couch.

Alfred didn't complain one bit as his brother pulled him along behind him to the other room. He was just great full to distance himself from the disturbing man. But as they walked to their safety, Alfred could feel the mans piercing green eyes on his back the entire time.

**~.~**

Alfred didn't realize how much the gods hated him till somehow he was forced to sit at the end of the table next to, no other, Mr. Kirkland. And the best part of it all? He was still blind as a bat.

He looked down at the plate that was given to him, by either his mom or Matthew because he really had no clue. Leaning a bit closer to the plate he took a couple of sniffs. All in all it smelt fine, delicious actually.

His mother watched him from across the table as well did his brother. They looked at each other before back to Alfred.

"Alfred dear, is there something wrong with your food?" His mom asked slightly worried the meal she prepared wasn't going to taste any good. If Alfred wouldn't eat it then that was definitely a sign the food was no good. The boy ate everything.

Alfred looked up surprised and shook his head, not wanting to worry his mom. "Nope! Smells great mom! See!" He took a large but of the chicken with his fork. She smiled and continued her eating. Matthew just laughed at his brother.

The food was amazing tonight and Alfred would vote that it was the best meal of the week if it weren't for a certain someone sitting so close. Uncomfortably close actually.

Alfred and his neighbor sat side by side while his mother and brother sat together on the other side of their rectangle table. He wished he didn't have to but he supposed it was better him than anyone else in his family.

"So Mr. Kirkland, I must wonder what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Edelstein asked while taking a sip of her wine. He also had a glass but he had yet to even touch the drink.

He smiled politely and padded his mouth with his napkin. "Suppose I should tell more about myself if you all were so kind to invite me for dinner."

Alfred snorted in the seat next to him.

Mrs. Edelstein smiled brightly at the man. "A man who dresses so nicely and has such kind manners must have some high end job I would imagine."

The English man laughed but shook his head. "I'm an English teacher actually. Nothing fancy but none less fulfilling."

"An English man who teaches English! What sense that makes, right boys?" She giggled but Matthew and Alfred just froze in their seats. Both having the same dreadful idea of what was to come next.

"So do you have a job nearby in the area? What grade level do you teach?"

Alfred was praying the man taught elementary school or something. Or the man was some college professor.

"In fact, I now do. My résumé has been accepted at one of the local high schools." He grinned, darting his eyes at Alfred for a spilt second.

No...

"That's wonderful! Which school did you apply for?"

Please...

"The closest school in the area. The one named after one of your presidents. Jefferson I believe it is."

Alfred nearly choked on his piece of chicken while his twin dropped his fork loudly on the table.

Mrs. Edelstein beamed at him and looked to her boys excitably. "Did you hear that boys? Mr. Kirkland will be working at your school!"

"That's very cool sir." Matthew forced a smile at him.

They all looked to Alfred who had just got done with his coughing fit. "Uh...yay?"

His family shook their heads while his neighbor just quirked an eyebrow at him. Alfred didn't even need his glasses to tell that he was being stared at. The mans dark aura was enough to figure the mans intentions.

"What grade will you be teaching? My boys are both in 10th."

"I'm instructing the senior class. Sorry."

The women pouted at the answer but quickly turned it around into a smile. "What a shame. You have been nice to have as a tutor for the boys...Matthew hasn't been doing so good in the subject lately. And neither has Alfred but his little friend at school helps him out after school sometimes."

Matthew looked up at his mom in disbelief as though she told everyone that he was in deed failing the subject. "Mom! I-I'm not doing that bad!" He stuttered.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Oh you just need a little help is all! You can lift that F to an A in no time!" Matthews face flashed bright red as he continued his argument with his mom.

Alfred was on the other side of the table laughing under his napkin. He hadn't known his twin was actually doing worse than he was! He would definitely use this info for any future arguments.

While enjoying the bickering between his family, Alfred had failed to notice that Mr. Kirkland had his chair even closer to him than before.

Alfred nearly jumped from his seat when he felt a hand being placed on his thigh. The only thing that held him in place was when the hand squeezed his leg through his pants. Almost immediately his body reacted and the images from his recent dream returned.

The blond nervously looked up and saw that Mr. Kirkland's eyes weren't even on him but on the display going on in front of them.

Just as he opened his mouth to argue about the assault, Matthews voice cut in.

"You think Kiku can help tutor me too Al?" He asked.

Alfred nodded his head. Not daring to open his mouth in case a squeak came out. The mans hand began to travel upwards and Alfred tried scooting backwards in his chair as a response.

"You think so? Could you ask him for me at school tomorrow then? I don't really know the guy like you do."

Everyone at the table seemed oblivious to the sexual assault that was taking place except for the assaulted and assaulter.

"Mmhmm." Alfred hummed in response, twitching when the hand started squeezing his thigh up and down teasingly. God what was he supposed to do? Tell his mom that their perfect neighbor was assaulting him under the table? Would she even believe him after all the things he had done to show his dislike for the man?

"That's all right Alfred. You don't have to ask your little friend. Mr. Kirkland here will tutor Matthew." Their mom looked to the older gentleman who was grinning up at them.

"I would be more than pleased to help your son Mrs. Edelstein."

She looked at Matthew happily and patted his hand. "See! You have an actual teacher to help you!"

Mr. Kirkland looked down at Alfred to see the boy as red as a tomato, biting his lips and squeezing the fork still in his hand.

"F-fine! But Alfred has to also so it can only be fair. B-because he needs a real teacher also! Right mom?"

At this point Alfred couldn't hear a thing. His ears were filled with ringing and his eyes blurred into images of explicit content that he couldn't control for some reason. He nearly let out a moan when the English man slid his hand all the way up and cupped his crouch securely. The American closed his eyes and curled his toes against the carpet from the sensational feeling.

"You wouldn't mind helping Alfred out as well Mr. Kirkland? Having a teacher helping instead of another student seems to make more sense in learning the subject." Their mother asked.

Mr. Kirkland tore his adoring eyes away from the blonde and looked at the kind women, flashing her a truthful smile. "Certainly. Alfred seems like such a smart young lad and I believe I can help him reach his full _potential_." He smirked at the last part that only Matthew seemed to catch.

"Do you hear that Alfred? Isn't that kind of him to do?"

Alfred kicked Mr. Kirkland's chair leg to get him to stop, resolving by the man grasping him tighter under the table. "Fuck yes..." He sputtered out from the action.

Matthews eyes widened and the older man just smirked. That's when the little light blob in Matthews head flickered on. He was tempted to look under the table to be sure about his assumption but he didn't want to risk having nightmares for the next week.

"Alfred! Watch your language!" She stormed at him. "I didn't think you'd be that excited. Goodness." She shook her head worriedly before standing up from the table. That's when the Englishman finally released Alfred's throbbing crouch and stood but almost sat back down when the smaller blond let out a moan from the loss of his hand. Alfred whimpered in defeat before snapping his mouth shut when his eyes met green.

"Please, let me help with the dishes." Mr. Kirkland offered while picking up his and the Alfred's plates.

"That is so kind if you!" Together they finished cleaning up and left for the kitchen.

Matthew immediately jumped from his chair and rushed over to his panting twin. He swallowed while looking down at him awkwardly. "Y-you okay Al?"

The younger twin glared at him and shook his head several times before just letting it slump. "Am now. Just don't think I'll be able to get up from the table for a few more minutes." He shyly confessed.

It took Matthew a moment before he understood what his brother meant. Now he was blushing also looking in the other direction. "Dude... We have to tell mom."

Alfred snapped his head up at that. "Are you kidding me!? Talk about embarrassment for a lifetime! Doubt she would even believe in me anyways..."

Matthew looked down at his brothers lap problem before answering. "I'm sure she'll believe you once she sees that…"

Alfred groaned and shook his head. "No. Please don't say anything to her. I-I'll handle it somehow on my own. I'm the hero right?" He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets just see how the hero can handle his little problem first before taking on bigger things." He joked but was still concerned. The vibes that man gave off were flat-out wrong. Matthew could feel it and he was sure Alfred could just as much as he did.

They both looked up in time to see their mom enter the room alone. Both of them waited for a certain someone to follow but they never came.

"Hey mom? Where's Mr. Kirkland?" Matthew was first to ask.

She shook her head and frowned. "He said he had forgotten about something and just left. The man was in quite a hurry too. I hope everything was all right." She then set the thing that was in her hands onto the table softly. "But he didn't leave without telling me he brought us a pie for desert. Wasn't that kind of him?"

She undid the pies wrapping and the sweet smell of it practically smacked Alfred right into the face. It was strong and mouth-watering. Sweet and warm smells filled his nose as he opened his mouth to let them dance on his tongue.

Mrs. Edelstein frowned though when she noticed the flavoring of the pie. "What a shame...it's an apple pie." She looked at Matthew who was wearing the same expression. "Too bad we're both allergic to apple, isn't that right Matthew?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled while his eyes were glued to the sweet-smelling dessert. "Looks like it's all yours Alfred!" Their mother chipped while cutting him a slice of the beautifully made desert.

But all Alfred was hearing in his head was one single mouth-watering word.

Apple.

* * *

**AN: **dun-dun-dun-dunnn. See you guys in the next chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews! It really pushes me to work on this story knowing people really like it. Have a nice day now~


	4. Chapter 4: Captive in my own dreams

The house was hushed when the proprietors were laid to sleep upstairs in their beds. Nothing stirred the air but the soft breaths and the evenly paced snores. Every light in the house was shut off to darken the hidden places where the midnight moons light couldn't reach. The moon wasn't full, but it shined just as bright to lighten the glazed yards and reflect in the backyard pools. The night was relaxed and cooed those who worked hard in the day to surrender into rest.

Even as the night seemed all but peaceful and harmless, not all those who lurked in it were the same.

A breeze blew in through an open back door and a young blonde shivered when it graced him. He buried his head into his crossed arms and clutched the sides of them. The breeze blew again but this time colder and enough to stir the hair on the sunny blondes head. Goose bumps rose from his tan skin and hair stood on end.

When the night's breeze came again it carried a name along with it, singing into the slumbers' ear. It sang the name not once but twice softly. It repeated enough till the boy stirred from his sleep.

Alfred raised his head slowly, squinting his eyes into the darkness unknowingly. When the voice came again the American withdrew from his dream state and looked around. Alfred winced slightly when he sat up straight. He wondered why but then realized he wasn't in his bed or in his room.

The teen batted his eyes into the empty kitchen where he was sitting. The microwave light was all that was on but it was far too hard to read for the blonde. Everything in the dark room seemed blurry till his eyes were focused on one certain object, an apple pie. It rested directly in the middle of the table untouched. Alfred looked at it as if confused because it was odd for his mother to leave something out uncovered and the fact that there wasn't a single slice missing.

Alfred stood from the wooden table and yawned from still being exhausted. He didn't remember falling asleep on his kitchen table but he was starting to get used to waking up in random places. He was just about to walk down the hall to go up stairs but stopped when a cool breeze seemingly came from nowhere and brushed up against that back of his exposed neck. Turning around confused, Alfred noticed that their back screen door was wide open. Walking clumsily over to the door he grabbed hold of the handle and pulled but it went nowhere. Using more muscle, he pulled with both hands but the door stayed in place undisturbed. Agitated, the blonde stepped back to figure out why the door wouldn't budge. Nothing stood in its way, so what was forcing it to stay open?

_"Alfred." _

The American froze dead in his tracks. The wind picked up outside causing the air to stir and glide through the open door and into his face. Alfred closed his eyes and the chilly fall air nipped at his cheeks and caressed through his hair.

_"Come to me Alfred."_ The air carried the faint words with it.

The events made the teens heart picked up and senses put on over drive. His eyesight was completely helpless already and the night wasn't making it any easier. As scared as the blond was, he couldn't resist but to go to his caller. Placing one hand on the open door and the other out in front of him, Alfred left the comfort of his home and wondered out into the darkness of his yard.

With the yard nothing but ghostly and dark, he felt lost in his tracks and came to a stand still. Alfred swallowed thickly and narrowed his eyes in front of him in hope of finding something follow. "Where are you?" He softly asked the night. "Lead me."

A rushed breeze came from behind him and pushed him forward. Alfred took that as a sign and let the wind guide him in the direction he had asked for.

His toes stung from the cold ground as he walked onward. At some point he felt cement under his feet but it soon ended when the feeling of moist grass tickled his toes. The wind stopped and Alfred was able to make out his new surroundings quite blankly. It appeared to him that he was standing in the middle of a field. He looked up at the moon that was half smiling down upon him and the grassy field. Where was he lead?

_"There you are." _

Suddenly the peaceful air around him turned thick and heavy. He gasped when he breathed in and it weighed him down and made his chest hurt. "What the hell-?" He muttered, balling his shirt in his hands over his chest. He nearly doubled over from the heaviness of air. He never felt so weak and anxious before in his entire life. Alfred clutched his sides and closed his eyes tightly, wishing whatever was engulfing him would just go away.

_"Come to me, love. Let me make you strong."_

Alfred opened an eye and saw a man standing with him in the middle of the open field. "W-who are you...?"

With Alfred bending over in pain, the man stood powerfully overtop of him. "_Your master, now come."_ He held out a white-gloved hand to the weak boy before him.

Alfred didn't know why, but his feet started moving forward to the dark stranger that commanded him. The walk over to him felt like hours as the wet grass stuck to his lazy feet on his march. With one hand still clutching his side across his stomach, Alfred reached out with his other hand to grab hold of the gloved one.

When the blonde's hand was rested atop the others, the stranger gently grabbed hold and pulled the boy into his arms swiftly. Alfred let himself be pulled forward and breathed out heavily when the dark heavy air was lifted from his shoulders. Being in the man's arms was felt simulating, safe and somewhat enchanting. Alfred never felt so at ease and protected by anything in such a way till that very moment. He was safe...he was safe with only him...

_"That's a good lad. Find comfort in my hold because I plan on never letting go."_ The man soothed while running his hands over Alfred's hair like one would do to a pet.

Alfred breathed out and back in to take in the man's scent. He smelt of apples something so odd that the American couldn't put a name to the smell. It was a scent that he had never came into contact yet with. But whatever it was made his stomach turn and tell him to let go, to run away and never be so close to something of that smell.

He opened his blue eyes when a hint of pain erupted near his right shoulder. He wobbled in the man's grasp uncomfortably as the pestering pain grew and grew till he couldn't stand it anymore. "Make it stop!" He panicked and tried to pull himself free but the man only tightened his hold on him.

_"Shh now love. It will go away soon." _

But Alfred wanted it to end that very second. He couldn't wait out the pain that burned his skin beneath his clothing. The blonde managed to get a hand up to his right side and grabbed the rim of his shirt to yank it down. He gasped when his shirt started to soak in something red and warm. It was then in the moonlight that Alfred realized it was blood, his blood.

"No-!" He cried in more fear than pain. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Alfred just struggled more against the man who was gazing down at him pitifully.

_"You will understand when the pain ends, Alfred. Just relax into embrace till then."_ He soothed, pulling the younger closer.

"I don't want to understand! Just. Let. Me. GO!" Alfred shouted and pushed with all his might and went tumbling backward onto the grass. He gasped at the pain in his wounded shoulder and looked up at the man he moments ago felt safe with.

_"Alfred, don't fight against me. You can't win because it is already too late."_ He said taking a step closer to the boy on the ground.

Alfred scrambled backward trying to distance himself by kicking his feet at the dirt and using one hand to pull himself up. "Too late for what?! What did I lose?" He screamed back with tears rushing down his puffed cheeks.

The man stopped, just feet away from the fretting American teen. He smiled at him, revealing his gleaming white sharpened teeth.

Alfred gasped at the full mouth of daggered teeth and feared for his life. The moon was shining directly behind the man whose green eyes shined brighter.

_"You're freedom." _

Alfred didn't have time to register the words before the man leapt forward with his sharpened nails and the illuminating night when black.

_**"NO!" **_

Matthew staggered backward at the sudden outburst and clenched his chest from almost having a heart attack. "Jesus, Alfred! What the hell!?" He huffed out at his twin who sprung up from his sleeping position on their kitchen table. "You seriously need to stop doing that!"

Alfred sat straight up in his chair in a breathing mess. Sweat covered his face and practically dripped from the tips of his hair. He looked around panicking because he couldn't see where he was or who was there but Matthew. "W-where am I?" He asked feeling his hand out in front of him for assurance from his twin.

Matthews frustration dissolved when with the look on his brothers face of fear and the helplessness in his voice. He softly gripped Alfred's hand in his and held on to it assuring. "You're in the kitchen, Al. You fell asleep down here last night after dinner. Don't you remember?" By the look on the others face he could tell that he probably didn't and he was still shook up about something.

The younger blonde held his hand just as tightly and shook his head while trying to recall the nights events. He couldn't remember anything from the previous night but his dream. A dream where he was lured from his home and left alone with a man who claimed to own him, care for him, and hurt him.

"I-I don't really remember. Are you sure I've been here all night? I never left to go anywhere?" He set his weak gaze on his brother.

"I'm pretty sure you were here the whole time. I mean, how would I know otherwise if you were alone down here? I was in our room asleep." Panic crossed his brothers features and Matthew felt sorry for him. "Look Al," he knelt down to his brothers seating level. "All that happened last night after dinner was that Mr. Kirkland left, we cleaned up, and you crashed after eating that pie."

"All of it?" Alfred asked bewildered. He could eat a whole chocolate pie easily but eating something with filled with fruit was something new.

"Er yeah... As soon as mom cut a slice you gulped it down then just started eating the pie out of the pan. It looked as though you haven't eaten in weeks." Matthew smiled and shook his head at the memory. "Mom and I were too scared to try to stop you so we let you be."

"All of it..." Alfred repeated aloud to himself. Memories of the delicious dessert were staring to resurface in his head and on his tongue. His mouth watered just imaging the savoring sugary juice filling his mouth then sliding down his throat. The taste wasn't like anything he ever had before, it was almost addicting to his taste buds now.

"Are you sure there's no more? Did you watch me finish all of it!?" He asked with hopes it wasn't true. He had to have more.

"Whoa there Al! Calm down eh? I swear that there's no more!" When Alfred's grip in his hand didn't loosen, he took off his glasses and put them on his brothers face. "Here, have a look for your self."

Alfred blinked a couple of times to get his eyes to adjust. His brother had a different prescription than him but it did make things more reasonably clear. "Where's the plate it came in?" He looked to the table and didn't find it there like in his dream where it sat full and untouched. If it had been full last night but empty like Matthew had explained before he fell asleep, then everything was surly a dream. The man was nothing but a figure in his nightmares.

"In the sink, though I think mom already cleaned it after you practically licked it clean." Matthew noted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as he watched his brother wonder over to the counter.

Alfred looked in the sink saw the clean plate just like he was told. The delicious dessert was completely gone when his stomach craved for more. The American sighed and jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter. "That pie was seriously the best thing I've ever eaten in my life, Mat. We need to get another somehow."

Matthew raised and eyebrow at him and scuffed in amusement to his brothers cravings. "Sure, lets just invite Mr. Kirkland over for dinner more often than, eh? But only if he brings his magical desserts he's allowed in right?"

Alfred rolled his eyes but paused when his brothers words hit him. "Wait, say that again?"

The other just looked at him oddly. "Invite Mr. Kirkland for dinner more often?"

Alfred groaned and shook his head. "No! The part after that!"

"Uh something about bringing magical desserts?" He said slowly confused as to why he was repeating himself.

Alfred stared hard and long at the wall in front of him, trying to register what he was storming about in his head. "Magical desserts... I-I think we're finally on to something."

"Hm? How so?" The older one asked still lost.

"I think that pie really was magical, Mat. I mean lets be serious for a moment, Kay?" He jumped from the counter and made his way down the wall with his brother following close behind.

"Serious about what, Al?" He asked when they both reached their room and Alfred went straight over to their window to set up his telescope. He shut the door behind him and went over to stand next to the window.

"About the fact that Mr. Kirkland is British. Isn't it obvious yet?"

Matthew scrunched his lips and shook his head. "Still need help with this one."

Alfred groaned clearly annoyed and stood up to face with brother. "He's British and he cooks a good pie! That's impossible! You know why?"

"He never took cooking lessons?"

"No!" He flung his arms in the air wildly at his own excitement. "He used magic! Mr. Kirkland is a wizard!"

The room was pretty silent expect for the heavy huffs that Alfred was releasing from his huge triumphant explanation.

"A wizard..." Matthew quirked an eyebrow at him.

Alfred hummed and nodded his head.

Then the tranquil room was filled with laughter as the older blond doubled over, clutching his sides. "Pfftt-a wizard! Oh maple I can't breathe!" He cried from laughing so hard and nearly fell over.

Alfred face was flabbergasted. His mouth hung open from his brothers reaction to his assumption.

"W-what's next? He-he has a pet white owl and flies around on a damn b-broom stick!?" He managed to get out in between the thrill. "Oh god I can't breathe!" He then fell backward onto his bed and started rolling side to side.

Alfred looked elsewhere and growled. "You know what Mat!? Fuck off! He's gonna come for you and-"

"And what!? Cast a spell on me!?" He cried. "Am I gonna turn into rat!? Don't worry Al, I'll go find a twig in the yard and defend myself!"

"You are such an asshole! Jeez Mat! Forget I said anything at all and good luck with defending yourself! _Not_!" Alfred stormed over to their bedroom door and opened it to leave his brother in the ridiculous state he was in. "Oh and guess what? I'm keeping these glasses!" He said before slamming the door shut behind him.

Alfred marched the down stairs grunting and cussing curses at his brother under his breath. He couldn't believe how his own twin took him as some joke! Why didn't he understand that Mr. Kirkland could possibly be an actual wizard!? It was so obvious! The blond paused in his march when a thought struck him. The British man said he was a teacher...that could only me one thing... "He's a teacher of the dark arts! Ha! Case closed!" He excitedly perked up and ran into the kitchen to pick up his phone to make a call just as his mother walked in.

"Oh, you're up early on a Saturday. Is everything all right?" She asked while gathering her purse in her arms and keys in her hand.

Alfred grinned at her and nodded. "Yup! Everything's swell! Well-er sorta."

She smiled at him and went over to the sink to place her coffee down to be rinsed. She noticed the clean pan in there that she cleaned from the night before and turned to face her son. "Alfred dear, do you mind dropping this pan off at Mr. Kirkland's? I told him I'd return it as soon as possible."

Alfred froze at her words and just stared at the sink. Finally the person he was calling picked up and said hello. "Uh hold on for a second Kiku." The American put his hand against the phone so he could speak with his mom. "Can't Mat go instead?" He pleaded but his mom just shook her head.

"Sorry deary, but you're the only one who are it last night. It's up to you to return it and tell him thank you for bringing it over. I'm sure he'd love to hear how much you enjoyed it." She looked at her wristwatch and sighed. "I need to get to work now. Make sure you return it by this morning, ok?"

Alfred rolled his eyes but agreed to make his mother happy. She smiled and kissed the top of his head then left out the garage door to her car. Alfred waited till she shut the door to begin talking to his friend again.

"Sorry about that Kiku. So hey, how fast do you think you could get over here? I need your help with something and bring your book of Japanese mystical creatures, we're going to Mr. Kirkland's together."

* * *

**AN:** Once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really love reading them and see how you all react. Oh and I have my Tumblr up on my profile so you all can find me on there if you want to talk or see all the weird stuff I reblog...just a thought..Thanks!~


End file.
